STEVE NOVEMBER
Steve November (previously Frost; born 12 September, 1972 in Nottinghamshire) is a former producer, and now the executive producer of Emmerdale. Steve got into television "through a series of incidents and accidents", starting as a runner for commercials. He worked freelance a couple of days a week, leaving the other two days for writing. In November 1996, he played Tom in an episode of comedy Drop the Dead Donkey alongside CAROLYN PICKLES. Eventually he became an assistant director and then a script editor, working on shows like Hollyoaks, Brookside and Dream Team. In 2000, Steve became Emmerdale''s Story Editor, by which time he confesses he had been watching the programme for only two or three years. Steve became ''Emmerdale''s 12th Producer in January 2001 (suceeding KIERAN ROBERTS), beginning with 02909 broadcast on 4 May 2001. He produced 1,077 episodes, during which time the show went six times a week. He left ''Emmerdale in January 2005, with his final episode, 03985, airing on 25 February 2005. This makes him Emmerdale's longest serving producer, in terms of episodes AND duration. In his capacity as Emmerdale producer, Steve was a judge on 2001's Soapstars, which searched for a new family to join the serial. Steve was replaced as producer by KATHLEEN BEEDLES. After leaving Emmerdale he went on to produce for series five of 60s-set hospital drama The Royal, which was transmitted in 2006. In December 2005 he became producer of Coronation Street until 2008, with his final episodes airing in May. That month, he became ITV's 'Head of Continuing Series, Drama', a position he still holds. He works between Productions and Commissioning making sure the ITV chanels get what they want. He has overall responsibility for programmes including Primeval', ''Law & Order, Wild at Heart, Midosmer Murders, as well as the two soaps. The role ranges from offering guidance working between the productions and the making of the product, to selling the product. In 2009, Steve returned to Emmerdale, now in the role of Executive Producer, replacing KEITH RICHARDSON. He took over from 05245 on 16 March, at the same time as new Series Producer GAVIN BLYTH. He works under ITV Studios Creative Director, JOHN WHISTON. Steve has said his Head of Continuing Drama role takes up around 60% of his time in London, with only two days a week spent in Leeds in his Emmerdale capacity. In October 2009, Steve changed his name from Frost to November, and he has been credited as such since 05435 on 23 October. "I have changed my name to that of my wife and step daughter, it was easier for one person to change their name, than two people", he explained. Subsequent to Gavin Blyths' illness and death, Steve became Acting Producer in late 2010 until the appointment of STUART BLACKBURN in March 2011 - two years to the day after Gavin's first episode was broadcast. In August 2011 he was part of the Team Emmerdale cycle team, alongside actors KELVIN FLETCHER, TOM LISTER, RIK MAKAREM AND JAMES THORNTON. They cycled the 224 mile distance between the sets of Emmerdale and EastEnders in less than 22 hours, raising over £40,000 for Macmillan Cancer Support. Category:Story Editors Category:Producers Category: Executive Producers